


Ready or Not

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orton being a jerk, Self-Doubt, Smut, lots of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Would you be willing to write for Samoa Joe? He doesn’t get a lot of love (same with Xavier Woods 🤤) and they both deserve it so freaking much. The raw power of Joe is such a turn on. Something smutty, maybe the reader has turned Joe on from 0-100, but she’s a virgin? I feel like he’d be heavy-handed with her and then come to a screeching halt until she begs him to continue.”





	Ready or Not

“Nice title defense, Y/N.” Orton’s voice crawled across your skin less friendly than spider’s legs. And he knew it. “I don’t think someone’s lost a title so fast as when stupid Kingston lost his to Brock.”

The other hallway travelers parted like a sea as you whirled to face him. “Did I miss something? Are we still in middle school? Really, Orton. For being a legacy wrestler, it is pitiful how you can only come up with one insult in… what? Over a decade of wrestling? Maybe that’s why Hunter did all of the talking for you in Evolution-“

His angry pace to come face to face with you only made you laugh. But his knuckles were white and he was pumped up on match adrenaline.

“Hey!” Samoa Joe pushed him out of the way. “Why don’t you spit venom someplace else?”

Orton dropped his hand down to the front of his trunks. “What if I want to shoot my venom right here? It’s not like you’d ever have a chance.”

“How do you know he hasn’t already?” You took Joe’s hand and wrapped it around your throat. A wanton moan passed your lips and your eyes fluttered. “Get walkin’, Orton. Let the grown-ups have some playtime.”

His receding steps were lost to you as Joe’s eyes darkened towards you. His grip tightened. It made you gasp weakly. Joe letting go made you whimper.

An arched eyebrow pinned you to the wall better than any hand could. “What was all that?” Joe stepped back, suddenly letting in the coolness of the hallway. “Did you mean it, or was it just a way to get rid of Orton?”

You thought for a moment. “Mostly to get rid of Orton but,” you bit your lip and looked at his hand. “I can’t deny I haven’t thought about it.”

“If you mean it,” he growled, stepping into your space again, “come to room 128 tonight. There’s more where that came from. If you think you can handle it.” He was gone a second later, leaving you buzzing with anticipation.

But the second you found yourself in front of his door that night, nothing but doubt filled your mind. There was something you hadn’t told him. It was unlikely that he had found out by himself. It kept you from knocking. But Joe must have heard you stop in front of his door because after a few minutes he opened it and shot you a smirk. But it was soft. Inviting. With just enough of the heat from earlier that you easily followed him in.

Immediately he pinned you to the wall like earlier. Only he was in control this time.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you mumbled.

He cocked his head. “I’ve been walking around with a hard-on because of you and all you can say is ‘yeah?’” His hands slid down your arms to your wrists. It felt like he was pinning you with your pulse points as he dragged them above your head, stepping closer. You suddenly felt very small. Joe ran his nose up one of your cheeks. Then the other. “You’ve… never done this before, have you?”

“Joe-“

Again, Joe tilted his head. He observed your lips looking for truth. “Answer me.”

“No.”

Any second now he was going to release you and kick you out. If you hadn’t had sex by now, then there must be something wrong with you. You could see the cogs turning behind his eyes. Any moment now. The door was two steps away. Once it shut you wouldn’t be able to get back in. You would never have this chance again. Never have him.

“Y/N-“

“Please, Joe. There’s nothing wrong with me.” You pleaded with your eyes as much as you could. He still hadn’t let you go. “I just… I just wanted to be sure. You know? Who I wanted seemed unobtainable.” You grimaced. “It sounds cheesy, but then I met you and everything changed and I couldn’t imagine anything else and then Orton today and I saw my chance and-“

Joe shifted your wrists to one hand and placed a finger over your mouth. “There’s nothing wrong with you. But… are you sure you want to do this with me? I can be a little,” h cleared his throat. “Rough.”

Just the thought of it made your hips thrust into open air. It did not go unnoticed. He smirked as you pleaded, “yes. You, Joe. If… if you want me.”

“Oh, I want you, Baby Girl. Very much.” His thigh landed between yours. The way your breath stuttered… Joe was going to practice his patient tonight. “But I want to make sure you know: after tonight, you will be ruined for anyone else. Understand me?”

Your head bobbed up and down.

“Use your words, Y/N.”

“I- I understand,” you managed.

He kissed your forehead. “Good girl.”

Slowly your arms were lowered to your sides; he was careful of any ache that might have set into your shoulders. He took your hand, rubbing his thumb across your knuckles, and led you to the end of the bed. His lips were gentle against yours. Calm. But a hunger simmered underneath it. You wanted it too. Before you could ask for more, Joe’s fingers worked under the hem of your shirt and began moving it up your torso. Dammit. You shouldn’t have been so nervous. Now he was going to take his sweet time making sure you were trembling before he did anything to relieve you.

“Come on Joe-“

“Nope. It’s your first time. I’m going to spoil you until you can’t stand. Then I’ll fuck you. Not a second before.”

You groaned. That sounded like torture. And oh, so wonderful.

The shirt on the floor, Joe skimmed his hands up your sides, then back down to the back hem of your pants. Keeping his fingers under the fabric, he circled around your waist, unjudgmental of the circumference of it, and worked around to pop the button. You helped him a little by shimmying until the fabric plopped on the ground. Your panties fell with it. Leaving only one last shred of fabric between you and a fully-clothed him. But Joe wasn’t interested in that. He’d gotten an eyeful of the prize.

Joe sank to his knees, kissing his way down your stomach. Over every curve and roll. As if he knew which spots you poked in the morning and knew he could replace those thoughts with his romance. He was succeeding. You gave a jolt as he nipped at the flesh of your thigh. He widened your stance. The parting of your folds felt like an inspection. You’d been wet for him since the hallway.

“Good,” he said, curling a finger through your slick. “But I’m not going to focus on this just yet.” He stood, turning you so your back was to the bed. With a tiny push, he guided you to fall back into the covers. Looming over you, his body heat passed through his clothes to you, sending goosebumps rippling across your skin. The first light kiss between your breasts rang true. You arched into it, wishing he’d give you another. He gave you several. Across you the swell of your breasts. To their peaks once he had removed your bra. Under them where your skin was surprisingly sensitive. Then again, every part of you was sensitive because of him.

You needed more.

The tiny squeaks that kept escaping your lips made Joe chuckle. He kissed down your body again. Testing your slick again. You nearly arched off the bed when he kissed over your clit. The next several minutes were consumed by him eating you out. Kisses, his tongue, sucking, his finger then more, it built and built.

“Do you like how I’m eating this sweet pussy? Or should I try something else-“

“No. Please, Joe. More. Need more.”

You desperately dug your fingers into his curls to ground yourself. How long had he been toying with you? All night? Five minutes? Time evaded you. Joe was opening you up, making you drip more than you thought possible. He sucked hard as your legs locked around his head.

While you drifted down from your high, Joe rubbed the sighs of your thighs. Kneading them. Massaging them and then the rest of you. His strong hands flipped you over so he had access to your back. Up and down your spine. Up to the back of your neck. Each pass brought his grip tighter on the top of your spine. Almost what you needed. You tried to flip back, but Joe pressed his body into yours.

“Almost, Y/N. You’re almost ready.”

“I’m ready now,” you whined.

That did make him flip you around. The gleam in his eye said that if this relationship continued, whining like that would earn you several swats to your ass. You would remember.

Joe continued his massage. He passed his warmth onto your stomach. Up to your breasts.

“You’re ready, huh?” He took your hands and made them cup your breasts. “Let’s see how ready. Keep moving, baby.”

You did as he said, kneading your breasts while he stripped. If he’d been walking around with that much of a hard-on all afternoon, you were almost sorry. Emphasis on ‘almost.’ He grabbed a foil packet and a small bottle of lube from his bag. You mirrored the way he bit his lip as he stroked the condom into place and spread the lube along his length. “Like what you see?”

“Mhmm.”

“Words, Baby Girl.”

“Yes, Joe. Fill me, please. Want to feel you.” You licked your lips. “Want to taste you,” you ended with a whisper.

Joe settled between your open legs. “We’ll work our way there, ‘kay? Tonight is about you. And this-“ he cupped your sex, “is where you’ve wanted me all night, right?”

“Impatient. Please-“

His fingers spread you open one more time; their triple work nearly making you come again. Satisfied, he barely pressed his tip into your entrance. “Look at me.”

You forced yourself to keep your eyes open as he worked his way into you. He’d barely started and your mouth was already open and panting. Still, he filled you. You reached for him, grabbing hold of his wrist with a hiss. Joe stopped. More lube and a massage of your stomach later, he was moving again. The slight pain gave way to pleasure.

He was right. You were ruined.

Finally filled, you fell back into the pillows. Joe’s arm braced under your waist, arching your spine beautifully. He waited until you were whining for him to move before starting at the slowest of rhythms.

“How does that feel?”

You gasped a breath. “So good. More. Joe-“

He sped up a little. Three more times you had to beg him to speed up before he was anywhere near what you wanted. The grip under your waist remained, pulling you to match his thrusts when you couldn’t move. His other hand slid up your stomach. It continued up your body as he speared into you repeatedly. It lightly latched around your throat.

“Do you want this, Y/N? Are you ready?

“Ready or not, I want it. Take me, Joe. Make me yours.”

The grip set in. At first, it was just a hint of pressure on the sides of your neck. It was enough to constrict your breathing, to heighten your senses. His names and more please continued to spill out. Joe tightened more, preventing you from begging as loudly. He backed off.

“You want me to stop or can you-“

“Keep going. I’m getting close, Joe. So close.”

When he tightened his hand, it began to blur the edges of your vision. You could feel him pounding into you. The spear of his cock inside you sent a jolt of electricity to your toes, cramping them. He almost paused when your hand landed over his. But you held him in place. Though night was rushing in, you could still see him. He was sweating, his curls plastered to his face. Eyes wild with what he was doing to you. You were sure you looked similarly disheveled.

“Cum, Y/N. Cum for me.” He dropped you to the bed. The pace increased one last time and his fingers circled over your clit desperately.

A clipped cry broke through your lips. You felt him swell and spill into the condom. He roared, silencing himself by biting his lip.

Next time you won’t let him. You wanted to hear him as wrecked as you felt.

Air rushed back in. He left you bereft. Again, he massaged your body with warm hands. But they were shaking. The pattern of his hands roaming your body was calming him as much as it was settling your frenzied blood. He helped you sit up, kissing your forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

You sat on the bathroom counter as he drew a bath. In the water, you laid against his stomach until you could barely keep your eyes open. And then you curled into his chest after he pulled the sheets up.

Quietly you murmured, “I’m ruined, Joe. Thank you. For-” You yawned. “Yeah.”

“There’s that yeah again,” he chuckled. You didn’t reply. “Anytime, baby.” He smoothed your hair away from your sleeping face. “You’re mine now.”


End file.
